


Romeo and Juliet (FE Version)

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Play, Implied Boy x Boy, M/M, Modern Era, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: The monastery decided to hold a play called Romeo and Juliet. And you won't believe what the cast is.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 12





	1. Part 1

The monastery decided to hold a play called Romeo and Juliet. Rhea decided to give Cyril the list of the cast. She read the roles to him. When he heard the roles, he was surprised to see which person got the role.

_Cyril: **Narrator**_

_Professor: **Romeo**_

He only heard a part of it but when he heard at who got Juliet, he was even more surprised.

_Juliet: **Linhardt**_

Surely this must be Flayn's idea, right? He didn't know. He continued on listening to Rhea.

_Dimitri: **Prince Escalus**_

_Lorenz **: Count Paris**_

_Claude: **Mercutio**_

_Hubert: **Capulet**_

_Edelgard: **Lady Capulet**_

_Ferdinand: **Tybalt**_

_Manuela: **The Nurse**_

_Annette: **Rosaline**_

_Raphael, Dedue, and Caspar: **Peter, Sampson, and Gregory**_

_Ignatz: **Montague**_

_Mercedes: **Lady Montague**_

_Sylvain: **Benvolio**_

_Felix and Seteth: **Abraham and Balthasar**_

_Hanneman: **Friar Laurence**_

_Petra: **Friar John** _

_Ashe: **An Apothecary**_

_Dorothea, Marianne, Lysithea, Bernadetta, Ingrid, Hilda, and Leonie: **Chorus**_

Cyril sighed. "I guess I'm the narrator." He said quietly to himself. Time to go to rehearsal for the play.

* * *

Once everybody was at the rehearsal, they practiced their lines, their actions, and the props they were going to use for the play.

When the night of the play reached, everyone was so nervous. They all got into place and waited for the play to begin. Once the curtains pulled, the play began.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a short part. Do not hate me for it.

The audience saw Cyril standing in the center the moment the curtains was pulled. They stared, waiting patiently for Cyril to speak. Cyril was so nervous but he managed to get through. He began speaking.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean." Cyril began speaking in a fluent voice. It got everyone's attention almost immediately.

"From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whole misadventured piteous overthrows, do with their death bury their parents' strife."

As the speaking continued on, everyone was so interested in the play. Everyone was still nervous though. This was the first time they are doing an actual play in front of a audience. It made them feel more uneasy but they know they will get through it.

"The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, and the continuance of their parents' rage, which, but their children's end, nought could remove, is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; the which if you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." After he finished speaking, everyone began clapping. Cyril nodded and walked off and the curtains closed again.

This is where students got even more nervous.

It was where they have to perform their roles in the play.

Dedue and Caspar entered in the stage that is still covered by the curtains. Dedue is Sampson while Caspar is Gregory.

Everybody was in costumes in order to suit the characters. Some of them were struggling in their outfits but they got used to it.

The curtains opened again and the play officially began.


	3. Act 1, Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, the path is Blue Lions/Azure Moon.

Dedue and Caspar got into the roles of Sampson and Gregory. They came in with fake swords and bucklers.

"Gregory, o' my word, we'll not carry coals." Dedue began speaking as Sampson almost immediately. Caspar shook his head as an act. "No, for then we should be colliers." Caspar replied as Gregory.

The audience continued watching as the play went on. It really did seem interesting. "I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw." Dedue replied back to Caspar. "Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar." Caspar responded. Everyone remembered their lines.

After all, it took a while to rehearse. 

"I strike quickly, being moved." Dedue responded back. "But thou art not quickly moved to strike." Caspar replied back. "A dog of the house of Montague moves me." Dedue replied back in return.

"To move is to stir; and to be valiant is to stand:  
therefore, if thou art moved, thou runn'st away." Caspar replied back. "A dog of that house shall move me to stand: I will take the wall of any man or maid of Montague's." Dedue replied.

Some people behind the stage listened to how Dedue and Caspar spoke. They spoke confidently.

"That shows thee a weak slave; for the weakest goes  
to the wall." Caspar replied to Dedue. "True; and therefore women, being the weaker vessels, are ever thrust to the wall: therefore I will push Montague's men from the wall, and thrust his maids to the wall."

"The quarrel is between our masters and us their men." Caspar replied after Dedue said this. "Tis all one, I will show myself a tyrant: when I  
have fought with the men, I will be cruel with the  
maids, and cut off their heads." Dedue replied.

"The heads of the maids?"

"Ay, the heads of the maids, or their maidenheads;  
take it in what sense thou wilt."

"They must take it in sense that feel it."

It seemed that Caspar and Dedue got used to their roles as Gregory and Sampson. "Me they shall feel while I am able to stand: and 'tis known I am a pretty piece of flesh." Dedue replied back to Caspar.

"Tis well thou art not fish; if thou hadst, thou  
hadst been poor John. Draw thy tool! here comes  
two of the house of the Montagues." Caspar replied to Dedue.

"My naked weapon is out: quarrel, I will back thee." Dedue replied. "How! Turn thy back and run?" Caspar replied to Dedue. "Fear me not." Dedue replied. "No, marry; I fear thee!" Caspar replied in return. "Let us take the law of our sides; let them begin." Dedue replied. "I will frown as I pass by, and let them take it as they list." Caspar replied to Dedue. Dedue replied to Caspar. "Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them; which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it."

Felix and Seteth entered in the stage as Abraham and Balthasar.

"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" Felix said as he took the role of Abraham. "I do bite my thumb, sir." Dedue replied to Felix as an act. "Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?"

Dedue looked aside to Caspar. "Is the law of our side, if I say, ay?" Dedue replied and Caspar shook his head. "No." Dedue looked back at Felix. "No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I bite my thumb, sir." Dedue said Felix.

Caspar looked at Felix as well. "Do you quarrel, sir?" Caspar asked to Felix. "Quarrel, sir! No, sir." Felix said to Caspar. If this wasn't a play, he would have said yes. But he knew he had to go along with it. Dedue looked at him. "If you do, sir, I am for you: I serve as good a man as you." Felix still looked at him. "No better." Felix replied back. Dedue looked at him.

"Well, sir." He said to him. Caspar looked at him. "Say 'better:' here comes one of my master's kinsmen." Caspar said to Dedue and Felix. Dedue nodded. "Yes, better, sir." Dedue replied back. Felix still remained looking at them. "You lie." Felix replied back.

"Draw, if you be men. Gregory, remember thy swashing blow." Dedue said as they got in position of fighting, even though they weren't going to actual **fight** fight.

They acted like they were fighting with the fake swords.

Sylvain entered in the stage as Benvolio.

"Part, fools! Put up your swords; you know not what you do." Sylvain said as he took the role of Benvolio.

The sword props were placed down.

Ferdinand entered the stage as Tybalt.

"What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death." Ferdinand said as he took the role of Tybalt. Sylvain looked at Ferdinand. "I do, but keep the peace: put up thy sword, or manage it to part these men with me." Sylvain replied back to Ferdinand as Benvolio.

Ferdinand made a angry face to suit the role even more. "What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word, as I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee: have at thee, coward!" Ferdinand exclaimed. Soon, everyone went back to fighting with the sword props.

Many other people who play several of both houses join the fray along with citizens and clubs.

"Clubs, bills, and partisans! Strike! Beat them down!  
Down with the Capulets! Down with the Montagues!" One person said as they played a citizen.

Hubert and Edelgard entered the stage as Capulet and Lady Capulet.

"What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho!" Hubert said as he took the role of Capulet. He didn't want to do this, but he knew that there wasn't any other option. "A crutch, a crutch! Why call you for a sword?" Edelgard said as she took the role of Lady Capulet. "My sword, I say! Old Montague is come, And flourishes his blade in spite of me." Hubert said as Capulet.

Ignatz and Mercedes entered the stage as Montague and Lady Montague.

"Thou villain Capulet, --hold me not, let me go." Ignatz said. Mercedes looked at him. "Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe." Mercedes replied to Ignatz.

Dimitri entered the stage as the prince along with some people who plays as the attendants.

Dimitri began speaking fluently. "Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace, profaners of this neighbour-stained steel, --will they not hear? What, ho!" Dimitri said as he spoke. "You men, you beasts, that quench the fire of your pernicious rage with purple fountains issuing from your veins, on pain of torture, from those bloody hands, throw your mistemper'd weapons to the ground, and hear the sentence of your moved prince."

Everyone who was fighting dropped the weapons.

"Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word, by thee, old Capulet, and Montague, have thrice disturb'd the quiet of our streets, and made Verona's ancient citizens cast by their grave beseeming ornaments, to wield old partisans, in hands as old, canker'd with peace, to part your canker'd hate: if ever you disturb our streets again, your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace." 

Dimitri sounded like he already got used to the role as the prince.

"For this time, all the rest depart away: you Capulet; shall go along with me: And, Montague, come you this afternoon, to know our further pleasure in this case, to old Free-town, our common judgment-place.  
Once more, on pain of death, all men depart." Dimitri said.

Everyone left the stage except Ignatz, Mercedes, and Sylvain.

"Who set this ancient quarrel new abroach? Speak, nephew, were you by when it began?" Ignatz said to Sylvain as Montague. Sylvain looked at both Ignatz and Mercedes. 

"Here were the servants of your adversary, and yours, close fighting ere I did approach: I drew to part them: in the instant came the fiery Tybalt, with his sword prepared, which, as he breathed defiance to my ears," Sylvain also sounded like he got used to the role as Benvolio.

"He swung about his head and cut the winds, who nothing hurt withal hiss'd him in scorn: while we were interchanging thrusts and blows, came more and more and fought on part and part, till the prince came, who parted either part." Sylvain continued talking as Benvolio.

Mercedes continued to stare at him. "O, where is Romeo? Saw you him to-day? Right glad I am he was not at this fray." She said in her role as Lady Montague. Sylvain stared back at her.

"Madam, an hour before the worshipp'd sun peer'd forth the golden window of the east, a troubled mind drave me to walk abroad; where, underneath the grove of sycamore that westward rooteth from the city's side, so early walking did I see your son: towards him I made," Sylvain said in his role as Benvolio. "But he was ware of me and stole into the covert of the wood: I, measuring his affections by my own, that most are busied when they're most alone, pursued my humour not pursuing his, and gladly shunn'd who gladly fled from me."

Ignatz looked at him as he is in the role of Montague. "Many a morning hath he there been seen, with tears augmenting the fresh morning dew." Ignatz began speaking. "Adding to clouds more clouds with his deep sighs; but all so soon as the all-cheering sun should in the furthest east begin to draw the shady curtains from Aurora's bed," Ignatz got used to the role of Montague. It felt like a dream to him.

"Away from the light steals home my heavy son, and private in his chamber pens himself, shuts up his windows, locks far daylight out and makes himself an artificial night: black and portentous must this humour prove, unless good counsel may the cause remove." Sylvain smiled before it faded quickly. He really did like the acting. 

"My noble uncle, do you know the cause?" Sylvain replied as Benvolio. "I neither know it nor can learn of him." Ignatz replied back. "Have you importuned him by any means?" Sylvain replied back.

"Both by myself and many other friends: but he, his own affections' counsellor, is to himself--I will not say how true--but to himself so secret and so close, so far from sounding and discovery, as is the bud bit with an envious worm," Ignatz replied back. "Ere he can spread his sweet leaves to the air, or dedicate his beauty to the sun. Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow. We would as willingly give cure as know."

Byleth entered the stage as Romeo.

"See, where he comes: so please you, step aside;  
I'll know his grievance, or be much denied." Sylvain replied to Ignatz. "I would thou wert so happy by thy stay, to hear true shrift." He looked at Mercedes. "Come, madam, let's away."

Ignatz and Mercedes walked out of the stage. Sylvain then looked at Byleth. "Good-morrow, cousin." Sylvain said to Byleth. "Is the day so young?" Byleth replied to Sylvain. "But new struck nine." Sylvain replied back to Byleth. "Ay me! Sad hours seem long.  
Was that my father that went hence so fast?" Byleth replied to Sylvain as he looked at him back. "It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?" Sylvain responded back.

The audience felt interested when Byleth came in as Romeo. They thought he is a good person for the role. 'Not having that, which, having, makes them short." Byleth said to Sylvain as Romeo. 

"In love?"

"Out--"

"Of love?"

"Out of her favour, where I am in love."

"Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!" Sylvain said to Byleth. 

"Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!" Byleth replied to Sylvain. "Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hate, but more with love. Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate! O any thing, of nothing first create! O heavy lightness! serious vanity! Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health! Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is! This love feel I, that feel no love in this. Dost thou not laugh?"

"No, coz, I rather weep." Sylvain replied back to Byleth after his long lines. "Good heart, at what?" Byleth asked to Sylvain. "At thy good heart's oppression." Sylvain replied to Byleth. "Why, such is love's transgression. Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast, which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest with more of thine: this love that thou hast shown doth add more grief to too much of mine own." Byleth replied to Sylvain.

"Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears: what is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall and a preserving sweet. Farewell, my coz." Sylvain nodded after hearing this. "Soft! I will go along; An if you leave me so, you do me wrong." Sylvain replied to Byleth.

"Tut, I have lost myself; I am not here; this is not Romeo, he's some other where." Byleth replied to Sylvain. "Tell me in sadness, who is that you love." Sylvain replied back to Byleth. "What, shall I groan and tell thee?" Byleth replied back to Sylvain. "Groan! Why, no. But sadly tell me who." Sylvain replied back.

"Bid a sick man in sadness make his will: Ah, word ill urged to one that is so ill! In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman." Byleth replied back to Sylvain. "I aim'd so near, when I supposed you loved." Sylvain replied back to Byleth. "A right good mark-man! And she's fair I love." Byleth replied back to Sylvain. "A right fair mark, fair coz, is soonest hit." Sylvain replied to Byleth.

The scene continued on and on.

"Well, in that hit you miss: she'll not be hit with Cupid's arrow; she hath Dian's wit; And, in strong proof of chastity well arm'd, from love's weak childish bow she lives unharm'd. She will not stay the siege of loving terms," Byleth said to Sylvain. "Nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes, nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold: O, she is rich in beauty, only poor,  
that when she dies with beauty dies her store."

"Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste?" Sylvain asked to Byleth. "She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste, for beauty starved with her severity cuts beauty off from all posterity. She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair, to merit bliss by making me despair: she hath forsworn to love, and in that vow do I live dead that live to tell it now." Byleth replied to Sylvain.

"Be ruled by me, forget to think of her." Sylvain said to Byleth. Byleth looked around only for a little bit before replying. "O, teach me how I should forget to think." Byleth replied to Sylvain. "By giving liberty unto thine eyes; examine other beauties." Sylvain replied to Byleth.

"'Tis the way to call hers exquisite, in question more: these happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows being black put us in mind they hide the fair; he that is strucken blind cannot forget the precious treasure of his eyesight lost: show me a mistress that is passing fair, what doth her beauty serve," Byleth replied to Sylvain. "But as a note where I may read who pass'd that passing fair? Farewell: thou canst not teach me to forget."

Sylain remained looking at him. "I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt."

Everyone clapped. Sylvain and Byleth nod and walked off the stage. The curtains closed again as the audience await for the second scene.


	4. Act I, Scene 2

Hubert, Lorenz, and a man entered in the covered stage as Capulet, Paris, and Servant Capulet respectively.

"But Montague is bound as well as I, in penalty alike; and 'tis not hard, I think, for men so old as we to keep the peace." Hubert said as Capulet. "Of honourable reckoning are you both; and pity 'tis you lived at odds so long. But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?" Lorenz said to Hubert as Count Paris.

"But saying o'er what I have said before: my child is yet a stranger in the world; she hath not seen the change of fourteen years, let two more summers wither in their pride, ere we may think her ripe to be a bride." Hubert said to Lorenz as Capulet. "Younger than she are happy mothers made." Lorenz replied to Hubert.

"And too soon marr'd are those so early made. The earth hath swallow'd all my hopes but she, she is the hopeful lady of my earth: but woo her, gentle Paris, get her heart, my will to her consent is but a part; an she agree, within her scope of choice lies my consent and fair according voice." Hubert replied back to Lorenz. "This night I hold an old accustom'd feast, whereto I have invited many a guest, such as I love; and you, among the store, one more, most welcome, makes my number more."

It seems that Hubert got used to his role as Capulet.

"At my poor house look to behold this night earth-treading stars that make dark heaven light: such comfort as do lusty young men feel when well-apparell'd April on the heel of limping winter treads, even such delight among fresh female buds shall you this night inherit at my house; hear all, all see, and like her most whose merit most shall be: which on more view, of many mine being one may stand in number, though in reckoning none, come, go with me." Hubert said before giving the man a piece of paper.

"Go, sirrah, trudge about through fair Verona; find those persons out whose names are written there, and to them say, my house and welcome on their pleasure stay." Hubert said to the man before walking out of the stage along with Lorenz.

"Find them out whose names are written here! It is  
written, that the shoemaker should meddle with his  
yard, and the tailor with his last, the fisher with  
his pencil, and the painter with his nets; but I am  
sent to find those persons whose names are here  
writ, and can never find what names the writing  
person hath here writ. I must to the learned.--In good time." The man said.

Byleth and Sylvain entered the stage to reprise their roles.

"Tut, man, one fire burns out another's burning, one pain is lessen'd by another's anguish; turn giddy, and be holp by backward turning; one desperate grief cures with another's languish: take thou some new infection to thy eye, and the rank poison of the old will die." Sylvain said to Byleth. "Your plaintain-leaf is excellent for that." Byleth replied to Sylvain. "For what, I pray thee?" Sylvain replied back to Byleth.

"For your broken shin."

"Why, Romeo, art thou mad?"

"Not mad, but bound more than a mad-man is; shut up in prison, kept without my food, whipp'd and tormented and--God-den, good fellow."

"God gi' god-den. I pray, sir, can you read?" The man asked to Byleth. "Ay, mine own fortune in my misery." Byleth replied to the man. "Perhaps you have learned it without book: but, I pray, can you read any thing you see?" The man replied back to Byleth. "Ay, if I know the letters and the language." Byleth replied back to the man. "Ye say honestly: rest you merry!" The man replied back to Byleth. "Stay, fellow; I can read." Byleth replied back and he began reading.

"Signior Martino and his wife and daughters; County Anselme and his beauteous sisters; the lady widow of Vitravio; Signior Placentio and his lovely nieces; Mercutio and his brother Valentine; mine uncle Capulet, his wife and daughters; my fair niece Rosaline; Livia; Signior Valentio and his cousin Tybalt, Lucio and the lively Helena.' A fair assembly: whither should they come?" Byleth read and looked at the man.

"Up." The man replied.

"Whither?"

"To supper; to our house."

"Whose house?"

"My master's."

"Indeed, I should have ask'd you that before."

"Now I'll tell you without asking: my master is the  
great rich Capulet; and if you be not of the house  
of Montagues, I pray, come and crush a cup of wine.  
Rest you merry!" The man said before walking off the stage.

"At this same ancient feast of Capulet's sups the fair Rosaline whom thou so lovest, With all the admired beauties of Verona: go thither; and, with unattainted eye, compare her face with some that I shall show, and I will make thee think thy swan a crow." Sylvain said to Byleth.

"When the devout religion of mine eye maintains such falsehood, then turn tears to fires; and these, who often drown'd could never die, transparent heretics, be burnt for liars! One fairer than my love! The all-seeing sun ne'er saw her match since first the world begun." Byleth replied to Sylvain.

"Tut, you saw her fair, none else being by, herself poised with herself in either eye: but in that crystal scales let there be weigh'd your lady's love against some other maid that I will show you shining at this feast, and she shall scant show well that now shows best." Sylvain replied to Byleth.

"I'll go along, no such sight to be shown, but to rejoice in splendor of mine own." Byleth replied back before the stage fell into silence.

The audience clapped and they nodded before walking out of the stage. The curtains closed again. The audience wait for the third scene.


	5. Act I, Scene 3

Edelgard and Manuela entered in the stage as Lady Capulet and the nurse.

"Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me." Edelgard said to Manuela. "Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old, I bade her come. What, lamb! what, ladybird! God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!" Manuela replied back to Edelgard.

Linhardt entered the stage as Juliet. Some of the audience exchanged confused looks before looking back at the stage.

"How now! Who calls?" Linhardt said. "Your mother." Manuela replied. "Madam, I am here. What is your will?" Linhardt replied as he looked at Edelgard.

"This is the matter:--Nurse, give leave awhile, we must talk in secret:--nurse, come back again; I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel. Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age." Edelgard said as she looked at Linhardt. "Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour." Manuela said to Edelgard. "She's not fourteen." Edelgard replied to Manuela.

"I'll lay fourteen of my teeth, --and yet, to my teeth be it spoken, I have but four-- she is not fourteen. How long is it now to Lammas-tide?" Manuela said to Edelgard. "A fortnight and odd days." Edelgard replied to Manuela.

"Even or odd, of all days in the year, come Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen." Manuela replied to Edelgard. "Susan and she--God rest all Christian souls! --were of an age: well, Susan is with God; she was too good for me: but, as I said, on Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen; that shall she, marry; I remember it well."

"'Tis since the earthquake now eleven years; and she was wean'd,--I never shall forget it, --of all the days of the year, upon that day. For I had then laid wormwood to my dug, sitting in the sun under the dove-house wall; my lord and you were then at Mantua: --Nay, I do bear a brain:--but, as I said, when it did taste the wormwood on the nipple of my dug and felt it bitter, pretty fool, to see it tetchy and fall out with the dug!" Manuela continued talking.

"Shake quoth the dove-house: 'twas no need, I trow,  
To bid me trudge: and since that time it is eleven years; for then she could stand alone; nay, by the rood, she could have run and waddled all about; for even the day before, she broke her brow: and then my husband--God be with his soul! A' was a merry man--took up the child: 'Yea,' quoth he, 'dost thou fall upon thy face? Thou wilt fall backward when thou hast more wit; wilt thou not, Jule?' and, by my holidame, the pretty wretch left crying and said 'Ay.' To see, now, how a jest shall come about! I warrant, an I should live a thousand years, I never should forget it: 'Wilt thou not, Jule?' quoth he; and, pretty fool, it stinted and said 'Ay.'"

"Enough of this; I pray thee, hold thy peace." Edelgard said to Manuela. "Yes, madam: yet I cannot choose but laugh, to think it should leave crying and say 'Ay.' And yet, I warrant, it had upon its brow a bump as big as a young cockerel's stone; a parlous knock; and it cried bitterly: 'Yea,' quoth my husband,' fall'st upon thy face? Thou wilt fall backward when thou comest to age; wilt thou not, Jule?' it stinted and said 'Ay.' Manuela replied to Edelgard before she looks at Linhardt.

"And stint thou too, I pray thee, nurse, say I." Linhardt said as he looked back at Manuela. "Peace, I have done. God mark thee to his grace! Thou wast the prettiest babe that e'er I nursed: An I might live to see thee married once, I have my wish." Manuela replked back to Linhardt. "Marry, that 'marry' is the very theme I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Juliet, How stands your disposition to be married?" Edelgard asked to Linhardt.

"It is an honour that I dream not of." Linhardt replied back to Edelgard. "An honour! were not I thine only nurse, I would say thou hadst suck'd wisdom from thy teat." Manuela said to Linhardt. "Well, think of marriage now; younger than you, here in Verona, ladies of esteem, are made already mothers: by my count, I was your mother much upon these years that you are now a maid. Thus then in brief: the valiant Paris seeks you for his love." Edelgard said to Linhardt. "A man, young lady! lady, such a man as all the world--why, he's a man of wax." Manuela said.

Edelgard looked at Manuela. "Verona's summer hath not such a flower." Edelgard said. "Nay, he's a flower; in faith, a very flower." Manuela replied to Edelgard.

"What say you? Can you love the gentleman? This night you shall behold him at our feast; read o'er the volume of young Paris' face, and find delight writ there with beauty's pen; examine every married lineament, and see how one another lends content and what obscured in this fair volume lies find written in the margent of his eyes." Edelgard replied.

"This precious book of love, this unbound lover, to beautify him, only lacks a cover: the fish lives in the sea, and 'tis much pride for fair without the fair within to hide: that book in many's eyes doth share the glory, that in gold clasps locks in the golden story; so shall you share all that he doth possess, by having him, making yourself no less." Edelgard explained. "No less! nay, bigger; women grow by men." Manuela replied. "Speak briefly, can you like of Paris' love?" Edelgard asked to Linhardt.

"I'll look to like, if looking liking move: but no more deep will I endart mine eye than your consent gives strength to make it fly." Linhardt replied to Edelgard.

A priest entered in as a servant.

"Madam, the guests are come, supper served up, you  
called, my young lady asked for, the nurse cursed in  
the pantry, and every thing in extremity. I must  
hence to wait; I beseech you, follow straight." The priest said to Edelgard. "We follow thee." Edelgard said to the priest and the priest exited the stage.

"Juliet, the county stays."

"Go, girl, seek happy nights to happy days." Manuela said to Linhardt.

The audience clapped and they nodded before walking off stage. The curtains closed again and the audience waits for the fourth scene.


	6. Act 1, Scene 4

Byleth, Claude, Sylvain, and priests as five or six Maskers, Torch-bearers, and others entered the stage as Romeo, Mercutio, Benvolio, maskers, torch-bearers, and others

"What, shall this speech be spoke for our excuse? Or shall we on without a apology?" Byleth said to Sylvain. "The date is out of such prolixity: we'll have no Cupid hoodwink'd with a scarf, bearing a Tartar's painted bow of lath, scaring the ladies like a crow-keeper; nor no without-book prologue, faintly spoke after the prompter, for our entrance: but let them measure us by what they will; we'll measure them a measure, and be gone." Sylvain replied to Byleth.

"Give me a torch: I am not for this ambling; being but heavy, I will bear the light." Byleth replied to Sylvain. 'Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance." Claude said to Byleth. "Not I, believe me: you have dancing shoes with nimble soles: I have a soul of lead so stakes me to the ground I cannot move." Byleth replied to Claude.

"You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings, and soar with them above a common bound." Claude replied to Byleth. "I am too sore enpierced with his shaft to soar with his light feathers, and so bound, I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe: under love's heavy burden do I sink." Byleth replied to Claude. "And, to sink in it, should you burden love; too great oppression for a tender thing." Claude replied back to Byleth. "Is love a tender thing? it is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn." Byleth replied to Claude. "If love be rough with you, be rough with love; prick love for pricking, and you beat love down. Give me a case to put my visage in: a visor for a visor! What care I what curious eye doth quote deformities? Here are the beetle brows shall blush for me." Claude replied to Byleth. "Come, knock and enter; and no sooner in, but every man betake him to his legs." Sylvain said to Claude and Byleth.

"A torch for me: let wantons light of heart tickle the senseless rushes with their heels, for I am proverb'd with a grandsire phrase; I'll be a candle-holder, and look on. The game was ne'er so fair, and I am done." Byleth said. "Tut, dun's the mouse, the constable's own word: if thou art dun, we'll draw thee from the mire of this sir-reverence love, wherein thou stick's up to the ears. Come, we burn daylight, ho!" Claude said. "Nay, that's not so." Byleth replied to Claude. "I mean, sir, in delay we waste our lights in vain, like lamps by day. Take our good meaning, for our judgment sits five times in that ere once in our five wits." Claude said to Byleth.

"And we mean well in going to this mask; but 'tis no wit to go." Byleth said. "Why, may one ask?" Claude asked to Byleth. "I dream'd a dream to-night." Byleth replied to Claude. "And so did I." Claude replied to Byleth. "Well, what was yours?" Byleth replied. "That dreamers often lie." Claude replied back. "In bed asleep, while they do dream things true." Byleth replied back.

Claude took a deep breath before speaking.

"O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you." Claude began speaking. "She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes in shape no bigger than an agate-stone on the fore-finger of an alderman, drawn with a team of little atomies athwart men's noses as they lie asleep; her wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs, the cover of the wings of grasshoppers, the traces of the smallest spider's web, the collars of the moonshine's watery beams, her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film, her wagoner a small grey-coated gnat, not so big as a round little worm prick'd from the lazy finger of a maid; her chariot is an empty hazel-nut made by the joiner squirrel or old grub,"

The audience felt surprised at Claude's long lines.

"Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers. And in this state she gallops night by night through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love; o'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight, o'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees, o'er ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream, which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues, because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are: sometime she gallops o'er a courtier's nose, and then dreams he of smelling out a suit; and sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail tickling a parson's nose as a' lies asleep, then dreams, he of another benefice: sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck, and then dreams he of cutting foreign throats, of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades, of healths five-fathom deep; and then anon drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes," Claude continued speaking.

"And being thus frighted swears a prayer or two and sleeps again. This is that very Mab that plats the manes of horses in the night, and bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs, which once untangled, much misfortune bodes: this is the hag, when maids lie on their backs, that presses them and learns them first to bear, making them women of good carriage: This is she--"

"Peace, peace, Mercutio, peace! Thou talk'st of nothing." Byleth stopped Claude from speaking. "True, I talk of dreams, which are the children of an idle brain, begot of nothing but vain fantasy, which is as thin of substance as the air and more inconstant than the wind, who wooes even now the frozen bosom of the north, and, being anger'd, puffs away from thence, turning his face to the dew-dropping south." Claude spoke. "This wind, you talk of, blows us from ourselves; supper is done, and we shall come too late." Sylvain said.

"I fear, too early: for my mind misgives some consequence yet hanging in the stars shall bitterly begin his fearful date with this night's revels and expire the term of a despised life closed in my breast by some vile forfeit of untimely death. But he, that hath the steerage of my course, direct my sail! On, lusty gentlemen." Byleth said. "Strike, drum." Sylvain said.

The audience clapped and the curtains closed. The audience waited for the fifth scene.


	7. Act 1, Scene 5

Priests came in a servants. There was musicians coming in as well.

"Where's Potpan, that he helps not to take away? He shift a trencher? He scrape a trencher!" One of the priests said. "When good manners shall lie all in one or two men's hands and they unwashed too, 'tis a foul thing." The second priest said. "Away with the joint-stools, remove the court-cupboard, look to the plate. Good thou, save me a piece of marchpane; and, as thou lovest me, let the porter let in Susan Grindstone and Nell. Antony, and Potpan!" The first priest said.

"Ay, boy, ready." The second priest replied. "You are looked for and called for, asked for and sought for, in the great chamber." The first priest said. "We cannot be here and there too. Cheerly, boys; be brisk awhile, and the longer liver take all." The second priest said.

Hubert, Linhardt, and others entered in the stage.

"Welcome, gentlemen! ladies that have their toes unplagued with corns will have a bout with you." Hubert began speaking. "Ah ha, my mistresses! which of you all will now deny to dance? she that makes dainty, she, I'll swear, hath corns; am I come near ye now? Welcome, gentlemen! I have seen the day that I have worn a visor and could tell a whispering tale in a fair lady's ear, such as would please: 'tis gone, 'tis gone, 'tis gone: you are welcome, gentlemen! come, musicians, play. A hall, a hall! give room! and foot it, girls." 

Music plays, and they dance

"More light, you knaves; and turn the tables up, and quench the fire, the room is grown too hot. Ah, sirrah, this unlook'd-for sport comes well. Nay, sit, nay, sit, good cousin Capulet; for you and I are past our dancing days: how long is't now since last yourself and I were in a mask?" Hubert spoke. "By'r lady, thirty years." The second priest said. "What, man! 'tis not so much, 'tis not so much: 'tis since the nuptials of Lucentio, come pentecost as quickly as it will, some five and twenty years; and then we mask'd." Hubert said. ''Tis more, 'tis more, his son is elder, sir; his son is thirty." Second priest. "Will you tell me that? His son was but a ward two years ago." Hubert said.

Byleth entered the stage. He looked at a servant. "What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?" Byleth asked. "I know not, sir." The priest said. "O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!" Byleth spoke. "So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

"This, by his voice, should be a Montague. Fetch me my rapier, boy. What dares the slave come hither, cover'd with an antic face, to fleer and scorn at our solemnity? Now, by the stock and honour of my kin, to strike him dead, I hold it not a sin." Ferdinand said as he entered the stage. "Why, how now, kinsman! Wherefore storm you so?" Hubert said. "Uncle, this is a Montague, our foe, a villain that is hither come in spite, to scorn at our solemnity this night." Ferdinand said to Hubert. 'Young Romeo is it?" Hubert replied. "Tis he, that villain Romeo." Ferdinand replied.

"Content thee, gentle coz, let him alone; he bears him like a portly gentleman; and, to say truth, Verona brags of him to be a virtuous and well-govern'd youth: I would not for the wealth of all the town here in my house do him disparagement: therefore be patient, take no note of him: it is my will, the which if thou respect, show a fair presence and put off these frowns, and ill-beseeming semblance for a feast." Hubert spoke to Ferdinand. "It fits, when such a villain is a guest: I'll not endure him." Ferdinand replied.

"He shall be endured: what, goodman boy! I say, he shall: go to; am I the master here, or you? Go to. You'll not endure him! God shall mend my soul! You'll make a mutiny among my guests! You will set cock-a-hoop! you'll be the man!" Hubert said to Ferdinand. "Why, uncle, 'tis a shame." Ferdinand replied back.

"Go to, go to; you are a saucy boy: is't so, indeed? This trick may chance to scathe you, I know what: you must contrary me! Marry, 'tis time. Well said, my hearts! You are a princox; go: be quiet, or--More light, more light! For shame! I'll make you quiet. What, cheerly, my hearts!" Hubert replied. "Patience perforce with wilful choler meeting makes my flesh tremble in their different greeting. I will withdraw: but this intrusion shall now seeming sweet convert to bitter gall." Ferdinand said.

They both exited the stage along with everybody, leaving Byleth and Linhardt. They felt their hearts warm up.

Byleth looked at Linhardt. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Byleth said to Linhardt. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Linhardt replied to Byleth. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Byleth replied to Linhardt.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Linhardt replied to Byleth. They both began to get close as they walk around each other. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Byleth replied. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Linhardt replied back. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Byleth replied. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Juliet replied. "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Byleth replied.

"You kiss by the book." Linhardt replied to Byleth. "Madam, your mother craves a word with you." Manuela said. "What is her mother?" Byleth said. "Marry, bachelor, her mother is the lady of the house, and a good lady, and a wise and virtuous I nursed her daughter, that you talk'd withal; I tell you, he that can lay hold of her shall have the chinks." Manuela said.

"Is she a Capulet? O dear account! my life is my foe's debt." Byleth said. Byleth was laughing in the inside as Juliet in this case is being played by a boy. "Away, begone; the sport is at the best." Sylvain said to Byleth. "Ay, so I fear; the more is my unrest." Byleth replied to Linhardt.

"Nay, gentlemen, prepare not to be gone; we have a trifling foolish banquet towards. Is it e'en so? Why, then, I thank you all I thank you, honest gentlemen; good night. More torches here! Come on then, let's to bed. Ah, sirrah, by my fay, it waxes late: I'll to my rest." Hubert said.

Everyone left the stage except Linhardt and Manuela.

"Come hither, nurse. What is yond gentleman?" Linhardt said to Manuela. "The son and heir of old Tiberio." Manuela replied. "What's he that now is going out of door?" Linhardt said. "Marry, that, I think, be young Petrucio." Manuela replied. "What's he that follows there, that would not dance?" Linhardt replied. "I know not." Manuela replied. "Go ask his name: if he be married. My grave is like to be my wedding bed." Linhardt replied. "His name is Romeo, and a Montague; the only son of your great enemy." Manuela replied. "My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy." Linhardt replied. "What's this? What's this?" Manuela replied.

"A rhyme I learn'd even now of one I danced withal." Linhardt replied. A voice them said One calls 'Juliet.'

"Anon, anon! Come, let's away; the strangers all are gone." Manuela said.

Everyone clapped and the curtains closed. The audience wait for the second act.


	8. Prologue of Act 2

Dorothea, Marianne, Lysithea, Bernadetta, Ingrid, Hilda, and Leonie entered in the stage as Chorus. 

"Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie, and young affection gapes to be his heir; that fair for which love groan'd for and would die," They sang softly yet proudly. "With tender Juliet match'd, is now not fair. Now Romeo is beloved and loves again, alike betwitched by the charm of looks, but to his foe supposed he must complain,"

Everyone was interested in their singing. When it came to rehearsals, they practiced singing.

"And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks: being held a foe, he may not have access to breathe such vows as lovers use to swear; and she as much in love, her means much less to meet her new-beloved any where: but passion lends them power, time means, to meet tempering extremities with extreme sweet."

Everyone clapped and the curtains closed.


	9. Act 2, Scene 1

Byleth entered the stage.

"Can I go forward when my heart is here? Turn back, dull earth, and find thy centre out." He climbs on a wall and leaps down. Therefore, Byleth left the stage.

Sylvain and Claude entered the stage. "Romeo! My cousin Romeo!" Sylvain said to Byleth. "He is wise; and, on my lie, hath stol'n him home to bed." Claude said. "He ran this way, and leap'd this orchard wall: call, good Mercutio." Sylvain said to Claude.

"Nay, I'll conjure too. Romeo! Humours! Madman! Passion! Lover!" Claude said. "Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh: speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied; cry but 'Ay me!' pronounce but 'love' and 'dove;' speak to my gossip Venus one fair word, one nick-name for her purblind son and heir, young Adam Cupid, he that shot so trim, when King Cophetua loved the beggar-maid! He heareth not, he stirreth not, he moveth not; the ape is dead, and I must conjure him."

He continued speaking his lines. "I conjure thee by Rosaline's bright eyes, by her high forehead and her scarlet lip, by her fine foot, straight leg and quivering thigh and the demesnes that there adjacent lie, that in thy likeness thou appear to us!"

"And if he hear thee, thou wilt anger him." Sylvain said. "This cannot anger him: 'twould anger him to raise a spirit in his mistress' circle of some strange nature, letting it there stand till she had laid it and conjured it down; that were some spite: my invocation is fair and honest, and in his mistres s' name I conjure only but to raise up him." Claude spoke. "Come, he hath hid himself among these trees, to be consorted with the humorous night: blind is his love and best befits the dark." Sylvain said.

"If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark. Now will he sit under a medlar tree, and wish his mistress were that kind of fruit as maids call medlars, when they laugh alone. Romeo, that she were, O, that she were an open et caetera, thou a poperin pear! Romeo, good night: I'll to my truckle-bed; this field-bed is too cold for me to sleep: come, shall we go?" Claude said to Sylvain. "Go, then; for 'tis in vain to seek him here that means not to be found." Sylvain replied to Claude.

Everyone clapped and the curtains closed. The audience waited for the second scene.


	10. Act 2, Scene 2

Byleth entered the stage once the curtains opened, revealing a tower in the right of the stage. "He jests at scars that never felt a wound." Byleth said. He saw Linhardt appear in the tower above from a window.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." Byleth spoke.   
"Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off."

Byleth continued to speak.

"It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

Byleth was surprised when he found out Linhardt was playing Juliet. It sure was surprising, yet Byleth had the guts to laugh in the inside.

"Ay me!" Linhardt spoke. "She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." Byleth spoke.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Linhardt apoke. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Byleth said. "Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague." Linhardt spoke. "What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself."

"I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo." Byleth said and Linhardt "flinched" to suit the act. "What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?" Linhardt said. "By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: my name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; had I it written, I would tear the word." Byleth spoke. "My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" Linhardt spoke. "Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike." Byleth replied.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here." Linhardt replied. "With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dares love attempt; therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me." Byleth replied. "If they do see thee, they will murder thee." Linhardt said. "Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity." Byleth said to Linhardt.

"I would not for the world they saw thee here." Linhardt replied. "I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight; and but thou love me, let them find me here: my life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love." Byleth replied. "By whose direction found'st thou out this place?" Linhardt replied. "By love, who first did prompt me to inquire; he lent me counsel and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea, I would adventure for such merchandise." Byleth replied to Linhardt.

"Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak to-night fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny what I have spoke: but farewell compliment!" Linhardt spoke. "Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' and I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,"

Byleth loved how Linhardt's voice is so fluent as he spoke.

"Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully: or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay, so thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, and therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light: but trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, my true love's passion: therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered." Linhardt spoke.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--" Byleth spoke but acted like he was cut off. "O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable." Linhardt replied. "What shall I swear by?" Byleth replied. "Do not swear at all; or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee." Linhardt replied back. "If my heart's dear love--" Byleth replied but acted like he was cut off.

"Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night: it is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; too like the lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast!" Linhardt replied and was about to walk off.

Until...

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Byleth asked, causing Linhardt to turn around. "What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?" Linhardt replied back. "The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." Byleth replied. "I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: and yet I would it were to give again." Linhardt replied. "Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?" Byleth replied, feeling his heart grow warm.

"But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: my bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." Linhardt replied and he heard Manuela say 'Juliet!' offstage.

"I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu! Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true. Stay but a little, I will come again." Linhardt said before exiting. "O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard. Being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial." Byleth said before he saw Linhardt entering again. "Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed. If that thy bent of love be honourable, thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow, by one that I'll procure to come to thee, where and what time thou wilt perform the rite; and all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay and follow thee my lord throughout the world." Linhardt spoke.

"Madam!" He heard Manuela speak, causing some of the audience to laugh gently. "I come, anon.--But if thou mean'st not well, I do beseech thee--" Linhardt spoke. "Madam!" Manuela said again. "By and by, I come: --to cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief: to-morrow will I send." Linhardt said. "So thrive my soul--" Byleth spoke. "A thousand times good night!" Linhardt replied before exiting. "A thousand times the worse, to want thy light. Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books, but love from love, toward school with heavy looks." Byleth spoke.

Linhardt returned to the stage. "Hist! Romeo, hist! O, for a falconer's voice, to lure this tassel-gentle back again! Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud; else would I tear the cave where echo lies, end make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine, with repetition of my Romeo's name." Linhardt said. "It is my soul that calls upon my name: how silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night, like softest music to attending ears!" Byleth said. He was about to leave the stage. "Romeo!" Linhardt called out. "My dear?" Byleth replied, almost laughing. "At what o'clock to-morrow shall I send to thee?" Linhardt said, almost laughing as well. "At the hour of nine." Byleth replied.

"I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then. I have forgot why I did call thee back." Linhardt replied. "Let me stand here till thou remember it." Byleth replied. "I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, remembering how I love thy company." Linhardt replied. "And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget, forgetting any other home but this." Byleth replied.

"Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone: and yet no further than a wanton's bird; who lets it hop a little from her hand, like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves, and with a silk thread plucks it back again, so loving-jealous of his liberty." Linhardt replied. "I would I were thy bird." Byleth replied. "Sweet, so would I: yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." Linhardt replied before exiting.

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, his help to crave, and my dear hap to tell." Byleth replied before exiting.

The audience clapped as the curtains closed. They waited for the third scene of the second act.


	11. Act 2, Scene 3

Hanneman entered the stage carrying a basket.

"The grey-eyed morn smiles on the frowning night, chequering the eastern clouds with streaks of light," Hanneman spoke. "And flecked darkness like a drunkard reels from forth day's path and Titan's fiery wheels: now, ere the sun advance his burning eye, the day to cheer and night's dank dew to dry, I must up-fill this osier cage of ours with baleful weeds and precious-juiced flowers."

Hanneman continued to speak.

"The earth that's nature's mother is her tomb; what is her burying grave that is her womb, and from her womb children of divers kind we sucking on her natural bosom find, many for many virtues excellent, none but for some and yet all different." Hanneman spoke. "O, mickle is the powerful grace that lies in herbs, plants, stones, and their true qualities: for nought so vile that on the earth doth live but to the earth some special good doth give, nor aught so good but strain'd from that fair use revolts from true birth, stumbling on abuse: virtue itself turns vice, being misapplied; and vice sometimes by action dignified. Within the infant rind of this small flower poison hath residence and medicine power: for this, being smelt, with that part cheers each part; being tasted, slays all senses with the heart. Two such opposed kings encamp them still in man as well as herbs, grace and rude will; and where the worser is predominant, full soon the canker death eats up that plant."

Byleth entered the stage. He is having fun playing as Romeo. "Good morrow, father." Byleth spoke. "Benedicite!" Hanneman replied. "What early tongue so sweet saluteth me? Young son, it argues a distemper'd head so soon to bid good morrow to thy bed: care keeps his watch in every old man's eye, and where care lodges, sleep will never lie; but where unbruised youth with unstuff'd brain doth couch his limbs, there golden sleep doth reign: therefore thy earliness doth me assure thou art up-roused by some distemperature; or if not so, then here I hit it right, our Romeo hath not been in bed to-night."

Byleth nodded.

"That last is true; the sweeter rest was mine." Byleth replied."God pardon sin! Wast thou with Rosaline?" Hanneman asked to which Byleth shook his head. "With Rosaline, my ghostly father? No; I have forgot that name, and that name's woe." Byleth replied. "That's my good son: but where hast thou been, then?" Hanneman replied. "I'll tell thee, ere thou ask it me again. I have been feasting with mine enemy, where on a sudden one hath wounded me, that's by me wounded: both our remedies within thy help and holy physic lies: I bear no hatred, blessed man, for, lo, my intercession likewise steads my foe." Byleth replied. "Be plain, good son, and homely in thy drift; riddling confession finds but riddling shrift." Hanneman replied.

"Then plainly know my heart's dear love is set on the fair daughter of rich Capulet: as mine on hers, so hers is set on mine; and all combined, save what thou must combine by holy marriage: when and where and how we met, we woo'd and made exchange of vow, I'll tell thee as we pass; but this I pray, that thou consent to marry us to-day." Byleth replied.

"Holy Saint Francis, what a change is here! Is Rosaline, whom thou didst love so dear, so soon forsaken?" Hanneman spoke. "Young men's love then lies not truly in their hearts, but in their eyes. Jesu Maria, what a deal of brine hath wash'd thy sallow cheeks for Rosaline! How much salt water thrown away in waste, to season love, that of it doth not taste! The sun not yet thy sighs from heaven clears, thy old groans ring yet in my ancient ears; lo, here upon thy cheek the stain doth sit of an old tear that is not wash'd off yet: if e'er thou wast thyself and these woes thine, thou and these woes were all for Rosaline: and art thou changed? Pronounce this sentence then, women may fall, when there's no strength in men."

"Thou chid'st me oft for loving Rosaline." Byleth replied. "For doting, not for loving, pupil mine." Hanneman replied. "And bad'st me bury love." Byleth replied. "Not in a grave, to lay one in, another out to have." Hanneman replied. "I pray thee, chide not; she whom I love now doth grace for grace and love for love allow; the other did not so." Byleth replied. "O, she knew well thy love did read by rote and could not spell. But come, young waverer, come, go with me, in one respect I'll thy assistant be; for this alliance may so happy prove, to turn your households' rancour to pure love." Hanneman replied.

"O, let us hence; I stand on sudden haste." Byleth replied. "Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast." Hanneman replied.

The audience clapped and the curtains closed. The audience waits for the fourth scene.


	12. Act 2, Scene 4

Sylvain and Claude entered the stage as the curtains opened. "Where the devil should this Romeo be? Came he not home to-night?" Claude asked. "Not to his father's; I spoke with his man." Sylvain replied. "Ah, that same pale hard-hearted wench, that Rosaline. Torments him so, that he will sure run mad." Claude replied. "Tybalt, the kinsman of old Capulet, hath sent a letter to his father's house." Sylvain replied. "A challenge, on my life." Claude said. "Romeo will answer it." Sylvain replied.

Claude looked at him.

"Any man that can write may answer a letter." Claude replied. "Nay, he will answer the letter's master, how he dares, being dared." Sylvain replied. "Alas poor Romeo! He is already dead; stabbed with a white wench's black eye; shot through the ear with a love-song; the very pin of his heart cleft with the blind bow-boy's butt-shaft: and is he a man to encounter Tybalt?" Claude replied.

"Why, what is Tybalt?" Sylvain replied. "More than prince of cats, I can tell you. O, he is the courageous captain of compliments. He fights as you sing prick-song, keeps time, distance, and proportion; rests me his minim rest, one, two, and the third in your bosom: the very butcher of a silk button, a duellist, a duellist; a gentleman of the very first house, of the first and second cause: ah, the immortal passado! The punto reverso! The hai!" Claude replied.

"The what?" Sylvain asked. "The pox of such antic, lisping, affecting fantasticoes; these new tuners of accents! 'By Jesu, a very good blade! A very tall man! A very good whore!' Why, is not this a lamentable thing, grandsire, that we should be thus afflicted with these strange flies, these fashion-mongers, these perdona-mi's, who stand so much on the new form, that they cannot at ease on the old bench? O, their bones, their bones!" Claude replied.

Byleth entered the stage. "Here comes Romeo, here comes Romeo." Sylvain said. "Without his roe, like a dried herring: flesh, flesh, how art thou fishified! Now is he for the numbers that Petrarch flowed in: Laura to his lady was but a kitchen-wench; marry, she had a better love to be-rhyme her; Dido a dowdy; Cleopatra a gipsy; Helen and Hero hildings and harlots; Thisbe a grey eye or so, but not to the purpose. Signior Romeo, bon jour! there's a French salutation to your French slop. You gave us the counterfeit fairly last night." Claude said.

"Good morrow to you both. What counterfeit did I give you?" Byleth replied. "The ship, sir, the slip; can you not conceive?" Claude replied. "Pardon, good Mercutio, my business was great; and in such a case as mine a man may strain courtesy." Byleth replied. "That's as much as to say, such a case as yours  
constrains a man to bow in the hams." Sylvain replied. "Meaning, to court'sy." Byleth replied. "Thou hast most kindly hit it." Sylvain replied.

"A most courteous exposition." Byleth replied. "Nay, I am the very pink of courtesy." Claude said. "Pink for flower." Byleth replied. "Right." Claude replied. "Why, then is my pump well flowered." Byleth said. "Well said: follow me this jest now till thou hast worn out thy pump, that when the single sole of it is worn, the jest may remain after the wearing sole singular." Claude replied. "O single-soled jest, solely singular for the singleness." Byleth replied.

"Come between us, good Benvolio; my wits faint." Claude said. "Switch and spurs, switch and spurs; or I'll cry a match." Byleth said. "Nay, if thy wits run the wild-goose chase, I have done, for thou hast more of the wild-goose in one of thy wits than, I am sure, I have in my whole five: was I with you there for the goose?" Claude replied. "Thou wast never with me for any thing when thou wast not there for the goose." Byleth replied. "I will bite thee by the ear for that jest." Claude replied. "Nay, good goose, bite not." Byleth replied. "Thy wit is a very bitter sweeting; it is a most sharp sauce." Claude replied.

"And is it not well served in to a sweet goose?" Byleth asked. "O here's a wit of cheveril, that stretches from an inch narrow to an ell broad!" Claude replied. "I stretch it out for that word 'broad;' which added to the goose, proves thee far and wide a broad goose." Byleth replied. "Why, is not this better now than groaning for love? Now art thou sociable, now art thou Romeo; now art thou what thou art, by art as well as by nature: for this drivelling love is like a great natural, that runs lolling up and down to hide his bauble in a hole." Claude replied. "Stop there, stop there." Sylvain said. "Thou desirest me to stop in my tale against the hair." Claude said.

"Thou wouldst else have made thy tale large." Sylvain said. "O, thou art deceived; I would have made it short: for I was come to the whole depth of my tale; and meant, indeed, to occupy the argument no longer." Claude said. "Here's goodly gear!" Byleth said.

Manuela entered the stage along with Raphael, who is Peter. "A sail, a sail!" Claude said. "Two, two; a shirt and a smock." Sylvain said. "Peter!" Manuela said to Raphael. "Anon!" Raphael said. "My fan, Peter." Manuela said and Raphael handed her a white fan. "Good Peter, to hide her face; for her fan's the fairer face." Claude said. "God ye good morrow, gentlemen." Manuela said to the boys. "God ye good den, fair gentlewoman." Claude replied.

"Is it good den?" Manuela replied. "Tis no less, I tell you, for the bawdy hand of the dial is now upon the prick of noon." Claude replied. "Out upon you! What a man are you!' Manuela said to Claude. "One, gentlewoman, that God hath made for himself to mar." Byleth said. "By my troth, it is well said; 'for himself to mar,' quoth a'? Gentlemen, can any of you tell me where I may find the young Romeo?" Manuela asked. "I can tell you; but young Romeo will be older when you have found him than he was when you sought him: I am the youngest of that name, for fault of a worse." Byleth replied. "You say well." Manuela replied.

"Yea, is the worst well? Very well took, I' faith; wisely, wisely." Claude said. "If you be he, sir, I desire some confidence with you." Manuela replied. "She will indite him to some supper." Sylvain said. "A bawd, a bawd, a bawd! So ho!" Claude replied. "What hast thou found?" Byleth asked. "No hare, sir; unless a hare, sir, in a lenten pie, that is something stale and hoar ere it be spent." Claude replied. He began to sing.

"An old hare hoar, and an old hare hoar, is very good meat in lent but a hare that is hoar is too much for a score, when it hoars ere it be spent. Romeo, will you come to your father's? We'll to dinner, thither." Claude sang. "I will follow you." Byleth replied.

"Farewell, ancient lady; farewell," Claude said as he began to leave. "lady, lady, lady." Sylvain followed Claude out of the stage. "Marry, farewell! I pray you, sir, what saucy merchant was this, that was so full of his ropery?" Manuela asked. "A gentleman, nurse, that loves to hear himself talk, and will speak more in a minute than he will stand to in a month." Byleth replied. "An a' speak any thing against me, I'll take him down, an a' were lustier than he is, and twenty such Jacks; and if I cannot, I'll find those that shall. Scurvy knave! I am none of his flirt-gills; I am none of his skains-mates. And thou must stand by too, and suffer every knave to use me at his pleasure?" Manuela replied.

"I saw no man use you a pleasure; if I had, my weapon should quickly have been out, I warrant you: I dare draw as soon as another man, if I see occasion in a good quarrel, and the law on my side." Raphael said. "Now, afore God, I am so vexed, that every part about me quivers. Scurvy knave! Pray you, sir, a word: and as I told you, my young lady bade me inquire you out; what she bade me say, I will keep to myself: but first let me tell ye, if ye should lead her into a fool's paradise, as they say, it were a very gross kind of behavior, as they say: for the gentlewoman is young; and, therefore, if you should deal double with her, truly it were an ill thing to be offered to any gentlewoman, and very weak dealing." Manuela said.

"Nurse, commend me to thy lady and mistress. I protest unto thee--" Byleth began to speak but was cut off. "Good heart, and, I' faith, I will tell her as much: lord, lord, she will be a joyful woman." Manuela replied. "What wilt thou tell her, nurse? Thou dost not mark me." Byleth replied. "I will tell her, sir, that you do protest; which, as I take it, is a gentlemanlike offer." Manuela replied. "Bid her devise some means to come to shrift this afternoon; and there she shall at Friar Laurence' cell be shrived and married. Here is for thy pains." Byleth said. "No truly sir; not a penny." Manuela replied.

"Go to; I say you shall." Byleth replied. "This afternoon, sir? Well, she shall be there." Manuela replied.

"And stay, good nurse, behind the abbey wall: within this hour my man shall be with thee and bring thee cords made like a tackled stair; which to the high top-gallant of my joy must be my convoy in the secret night. Farewell; be trusty, and I'll quit thy pains: farewell; commend me to thy mistress." Byleth said. "Now God in heaven bless thee! Hark you, sir." Manuela replied. "What say'st thou, my dear nurse?" Byleth replied.

"Is your man secret? Did you ne'er hear say, two may keep counsel, putting one away?" Manuela replied. "I warrant thee, my man's as true as steel." Byleth replied. "Well, sir; my mistress is the sweetest lady--Lord, lord!" Manuela replied. "When 'twas a little prating thing:--O, there is a nobleman in town, one Paris, that would fain lay knife aboard; but she, good soul, had as lief see a toad, a very toad, as see him. I anger her sometimes and tell her that Paris is the properer man; but, I'll warrant you, when I say so, she looks as pale as any clout in the versal world. Doth not rosemary and Romeo begin both with a letter?"

"Ay, nurse; what of that? Both with an R." Byleth replied. "Ah. mocker! That's the dog's name; R is for the--no; I know it begins with some other letter:--and she hath the prettiest sententious of it, of you and rosemary, that it would do you good to hear it." Manuela replied. "Commend me to thy lady." Byleth replied. "Ay, a thousand times." Manuela replied.

Byleth left the stage. "Peter!" Manuela said and Raphael looked at her. "Anon!" Raphael replied. "Peter, take my fan, and go before and apace." Manuela replied and they both walked off the stage. The audience clapped and the curtains closed. The audience waits for the fifth scene of the second act.


	13. Act 2, Scene 5

The curtains opened. Linhardt entered the stage as his role of Juliet. "The clock struck nine when I did send the nurse; in half an hour she promised to return." Linhardt spoke. "Perchance she cannot meet him: that's not so. O, she is lame! love's heralds should be thoughts, which ten times faster glide than the sun's beams, driving back shadows over louring hills: therefore do nimble-pinion'd doves draw love," Linhardt continued speaking.

Many people were starting to get used to Linhardt being Juliet.

"And therefore hath the wind-swift Cupid wings. Now is the sun upon the highmost hill of this day's journey, and from nine till twelve is three long hours, yet she is not come." Linhardt continued. "Had she affections and warm youthful blood, she would be as swift in motion as a ball; my words would bandy her to my sweet love, and his to me: but old folks, many feign as they were dead; unwieldy, slow, heavy and pale as lead. O God, she comes!"

He said the last line as Manuela and Raphael entered the stage 

"O honey nurse, what news? Hast thou met with him?Send thy man away." Linhardt spoke. "Peter, stay at the gate." Manuela said to Raphael. Raphael nodded and left the stage. "Now, good sweet nurse," He stopped to act like he noticed Manuela's sad face. "--O Lord, why look'st thou sad?" Linhardt asked.  
"Though news be sad, yet tell them merrily; if good, thou shamest the music of sweet news by playing it to me with so sour a face."

"I am a-weary, give me leave awhile: fie, how my bones ache! What a jaunt have I had!" Manuela said as she sat down in a chair. "I would thou hadst my bones, and I thy news: nay, come, I pray thee, speak; good, good nurse, speak." Linhardt spoke. "Jesu, what haste? Can you not stay awhile? Do you not see that I am out of breath?" Manuela replied.

"How art thou out of breath, when thou hast breath to say to me that thou art out of breath?" Linhardt questioned. "The excuse that thou dost make in this delay is longer than the tale thou dost excuse. Is thy news good, or bad? Answer to that; say either, and I'll stay the circumstance: let me be satisfied, is't good or bad?"

"Well, you have made a simple choice; you know not how to choose a man: Romeo!" Manuela replied. "No, not he; though his face be better than any man's, yet his leg excels all men's; and for a hand, and a foot, and a body, though they be not to be talked on, yet they are past compare: he is not the flower of courtesy, but, I'll warrant him, as gentle as a lamb. Go thy ways, wench; serve God. What, have you dined at home?" Manuela replied. "No, no: but all this did I know before. What says he of our marriage? What of that?" Linhardt questioned even more.

"Lord, how my head aches! What a head have I! It beats as it would fall in twenty pieces. My back o' t' other side," She stopped speaking as she felt "pain". "--O, my back, my back! Beshrew your heart for sending me about, to catch my death with jaunting up and down!" Manuela replied. "I' faith, I am sorry that thou art not well. Sweet, sweet, sweet nurse, tell me, what says my love?" Linhardt replied.

"Your love says, like an honest gentleman, and a courteous, and a kind, and a handsome, and, I warrant, a virtuous," Manuela stopped speaking as if she made a realization. "--Where is your mother?" "Where is my mother! Why, she is within; Where should she be? How oddly thou repliest! 'Your love says, like an honest gentleman, Where is your mother?" Linhardt replied.

"O God's lady dear! Are you so hot? marry, come up, I trow; is this the poultice for my aching bones? Henceforward do your messages yourself." Manuela replied. "Here's such a coil! come, what says Romeo?" Linhardt replied. "Have you got leave to go to shrift to-day?" Manuela replied and Linhardt nodded. "I have." Linhardt replied. Manuela smiled.

"Then hie you hence to Friar Laurence' cell; there stays a husband to make you a wife: now comes the wanton blood up in your cheeks," Manuela wanted to laugh as she was saying this to a man. But she knew that she has to keep her role up.

"They'll be in scarlet straight at any news. Hie you to church; I must another way, to fetch a ladder, by the which your love must climb a bird's nest soon when it is dark: I am the drudge and toil in your delight, but you shall bear the burden soon at night. Go; I'll to dinner: hie you to the cell."

"Hie to high fortune! Honest nurse, farewell." Linhardt said.

The audience clapped and the curtains closed. They awaited for the sixth scene of the second act.


	14. Act 2, Scene 6

Hanneman and Byleth entered the stage as soon as the curtains opened. "So smile the heavens upon this holy act, that after hours with sorrow chide us not!" Hanneman said. "Amen, amen! But come what sorrow can, it cannot countervail the exchange of joy that one short minute gives me in her sight: do thou but close our hands with holy words, then love-devouring death do what he dare; it is enough I may but call her mine." Byleth replied.

"These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume: the sweetest honey is loathsome in his own deliciousness and in the taste confounds the appetite: therefore love moderately; long love doth so; too swift arrives as tardy as too slow." Hanneman replied. Linhardt entered the stage.

"Here comes the lady: O, so light a foot will ne'er wear out the everlasting flint: a lover may bestride the gossamer that idles in the wanton summer air," Hanneman spoke. "And yet not fall; so light is vanity."

"Good even to my ghostly confessor." Linhardt spoke. ' _Is the veil seriously necessary for this scene?_ ' He questioned in his mind as there was a wedding veil on his head. "Romeo shall thank thee, daughter, for us both." Hanneman replied. "As much to him, else is his thanks too much." Linhardt replied as well. Byleth and Linhardt walked to each other as Hanneman walked to the center.

"Ah, Juliet, if the measure of thy joy be heap'd like mine and that thy skill be more to blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath this neighbour air, and let rich music's tongue unfold the imagined happiness that both receive in either by this dear encounter." Byleth said. "Conceit, more rich in matter than in words, brags of his substance, not of ornament: they are but beggars that can count their worth; but my true love is grown to such excess I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth." Linhardt replied.

"Come, come with me, and we will make short work; for, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone till holy church incorporate two in one." Hanneman spoke. It was only a short act but it was worth it.

The audience clapped and the curtains closed. The audience wait for the first scene of the third act.


End file.
